


Rain

by MeteoraAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sam is a Tease, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: One shot reader insertYou stood up then and moved to stand next to his chair. “Yup. Besides, don’t you think I look good like this?” You said as you slowly started to unbutton your wet dress shirt.Sam’s eyes followed your hands as they moved downward. As they reached the last button he stood, pulled you close to him, tangling one hand through your damp hair while the other wrapping around the small of your back, and kissed you hard on the lips.l of his fingers trailing down your skin making you tingle all over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another rewrite/edit of one of my previous tumblr works. I hope you all enjoy it!

It was a rainy day; you and Dean had been out doing some investigating while Sam stayed back at the motel doing research. 

After getting a whole lot of nothing from your leads you suggested that Dean drop you off back at the motel to help Sam with research since it really didn’t take two of you to chase your tail. 

As the Impala drove away you quickly made it over to the door, the rain having already drenched you in the short time you were in it. You slid your key into the lock and let yourself in quickly. 

Sam glanced up just long enough to see who it was before looking back to his laptop to continue reading. “Find anything?” He asked, his eyes darting back and forth as he read. 

You shrugged your jacket off and hung it off the empty chair at the table. “Nope, figured I’d come help you with the research since we’re just spinning our wheels out there.” You sat down at the table and opened your own laptop to begin searching for information. 

At this point Sam glanced up at you again and smirked. “You sure you don’t wanna get changed out of those wet cloths first?” 

You looked down at yourself; the front of your dress shirt was drenched from the rain, making the fabric a bit see through. You smiled before looking back to Sam; an idea came to mind and you went with it. 

Sam’s eyes were fixated on you and he still had that damn smirk across his lips. 

“Oh, I don't know, I kind of like being wet.” You practically purred as you spoke and Sam had to stifle a groan. 

“Is that so?” He asked; his eyes narrow and his voice was low as he spoke. The look on his face said he was trying his damnedest not to get up and rip your shirt off; yet. 

You stood up then and moved to stand next to his chair. “Yup. Besides, don’t you think I look good like this?” You said as you slowly started to unbutton your wet dress shirt. 

Sam’s eyes followed your hands as they moved downward. As they reached the last button he stood, pulled you close to him, tangling one hand through your damp hair while the other wrapping around the small of your back, and kissed you hard on the lips. 

The force of his lips crashing into yours would have knocked you back if his hand hadn’t been holding your head in place. You bit his lower lip, causing him to growl before biting yours in return. You gasped and he took the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth and explore. As the two of you kissed you slipped your hands under the sides of his shirt, partially to work on removing it but mostly you just wanted to run your hands over the muscles hiding underneath. 

Your hands got about as far as Sam's ribs before he pulled away from you and ripped his shirt off over his head. You shrugged your shirt off and the two of you went back to kissing and running your hands over one another's now exposed bodies. 

Sam started to push you back towards the bed then, the both of you kicking out of your shoes as you moved, not breaking the kiss until you absolutely had to. Sam pulled away first, biting your lower lip before moving to your neck, leaving a trail of kissing and nips as he went. 

His mouth continued to work at you while his hands set to work unclasping your bra. Once it was unhooked Sam slid the straps down your shoulders slowly, the feel of his fingers trailing down your skin making you tingle all over. 

Once the garment was off you reached for the button of Sam’s pants, making quick work of it along with the zipper. Once that was taken care of you slid your hand inside and palmed his erection through the fabric of his boxers, earning you a groan and a bite to the crook of your neck that made you moan in turn. 

Right then Sam pulled your hand away and shoved you down onto the bed with a wicked smile on his lips. Your body bounced a bit and before you realized what was happening Sam had already undone your pants and was yanking them off along with your panties. You lifted you head right as he spread your legs and knelt at the edge of the bed between them. 

Sam hooked his hands under your thighs and pulled you towards him so your ass was just over the edge of the mattress. Without hesitation he buried his face in you and began to lick and suck at your clit. 

Your whole body arched at the sensation and you cried out loudly, gripping the blankets below you for some kind of support as you felt like your whole body was catching fire. 

Sam kept one hand wrapped around your thigh, holding you in place as he slid a long finger inside you with the other. After a few thrusts he slid in another, causing you to gasp and moan when he curled them up towards your g-spot. 

Sam's mouth and fingers were relentless as he worked you. He let out a low chuckle as he felt your walls spasm around his fingers the first time. He worked you through your first orgasm and well after. 

You were a writhing mess when he finally pulled away. You whined at the loss of contact; you were so close to coming again and he knew it. 

He pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees before crawling over you, arms on either side of your body on the bed as he leaned in. 

Your eyes were closed as you struggled to catch your breath, and they shot open when his mouth closed around the peak of your left nipple, nibbled on it before sucking. You tangled your hands in his hair and held on as he continued to go back and forth from one breast to the other, his hands playing with whichever wasn’t currently being attacked by his mouth. 

After what felt like an eternity of teasing you Sam finally came up and kissed you again. You could taste yourself on his lips still and you made a point of sucking on his lower one, knowing it would drive him crazy that you were sucking your own juices from him. 

He groaned and leaned into you, his hard cock pressing against your thigh as he did so. Sam brought one arm up and slid it under your neck so he was braced on the bed while still holding you close to him before his other went down between the two of you. He rubbed your swollen clit a few times causing you to moan and arch against him before he grabbed hold of himself, made sure he was lined up and slammed into you; you almost came right then. 

“Fuck! You’re so tight!” His voice was a low growl as he spoke and he buried his face in your neck. 

You brought your legs up and wrapped them around his waist as he began thrust, pulling himself out most of the way before slamming back in at a hard and fast pace. You still had one hand tangled in his hair as he moved and the other was now digging into his back; leaving long red scratches. 

“God, Sam.. I’m so close..” you managed to say between gasps and moans. 

Sam smirked and the hand behind your neck turned and tangled in your hair, pulling your head to the side roughly and making you let out a moan at the sensation before he bit that spot at the crook of your neck again. 

Between the tingle in your scalp, the sting in your neck and the fire between your legs you weren’t sure if you were going to come or die as your senses went into overload. 

Just then Sam lifted his body from yours just enough for that free hand to move between the two of you again, stroking your clit rapidly to match the speed of his thrust. 

With that you went tumbling over the edge, moaning and bucking against him as you came. Your walls tightened and spasmed around him and it was enough to send him tumbling right after you. 

Sam groaned your name as he finished and slumped forward onto you, resting most of his weight on his arm so that he didn’t crush you. 

You both laid there, covered in sweat and struggling to catch your breath for what felt like an eternity before Sam finally lifted himself up, resting his weight on his forearms as he looked down at you and smiled tiredly. 

You smiled back before speaking. “Damn, I need to go out in the rain more often.” 

You both laughed and Sam kissed you one more time before pulling away. He kicked his pants off the rest of the way before offering you a hand up from the bed. “Come on, let’s take a shower and get back to work before Dean gets back.” 

You took the hand and the two of you had a nice long hot shower. There was no sex, the two of you just helped one another wash up, kissed, and held each other for a bit as the hot water rolled over you. Enjoying your alone time before the elder Winchester would return and you would have to go back to focusing on the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
